In typical energy absorbing steering columns having tilt-adjustable steering wheels, a tilt-housing on which the steering wheel is supported is pivotally connected to a support housing that is attached by screws to a tubular upper mast jacket of the steering column. The upper mast jacket is telescopically connected to a tubular lower mast jacket through an energy absorbing medium such as interference fit steel balls which absorb energy by cold working the mast jackets during relative telescopic collapse therebetween. The steering wheel is maintained in any one of a plurality of tilt-adjusted positions by one or more lock shoes pivotally supported on the tilt-housing engaging an anchor pin on the upper mast jacket. The lock shoes are moved between locked and unlocked positions by a manually pivotable release lever on the tilt-housing conveniently located between the steering wheel and the instrument panel. In an energy absorbing steering column according to this invention, the release lever is immobilized during an energy absorbing event to maintain the tilt-adjusted position of the steering wheel throughout the duration of the energy absorbing event.